We'll Become BEST FWENDZ 4EVER
by ReikU-Know
Summary: The story is about all the DBSK's member,the most famous boy band in this world got a chance to go to a vacation.For them,this vacation give them time for their own self.Then,all of them meet someone. Who is it?Take a look! Casting: All DBSK & You reader


August 2009

Earlier in the morning, when the warm light passes straight through the window of the luxury condominium. There's one person still lying on the bed within putting the blanket to cover his face from the bright light. It has seemed like that person tired and wants to get enough rest. That person is one of the members in DBSK, the most famous boy band not just in Korean and Japan but entire Asian.

Suddenly………

"Hyung!! Wake up! Now are already 8.30 in the morning! Hurry up or we'll go to be late!" Changmin, the youngest member in DBSK trying to awake Junsu, the cute man that has voices of Angel by shaking variously.

"Hyung!! Come on!" Changmin did not want to give up and he trying to taken away the blanket that functioning to cover Junsu's cute face.

"What the heck are you doing?! I want to sleep! Go away and leave me alone, baby Changmin. I know that you really want to play soccer with Me.," Junsu said within cute and innocent face.

"Huh?! Who is baby? Is that me? What the…I do not deserve that kind of nickname. He deserves that, and I am taller and matured than ….soccer? What the heck he's trying to say?" Changmin murmured.

Knock! Knock!

"What's up? He's already awake?" Yunho, the leader of this group with kind-hearted personality asked while Jaejoong, the beautiful man and the main vocal in this group followed behind him

"Ah, Hyung! Please help me. This person did not want to awake! Wuwuwuwuw…" Changmin said.

"Ah! That Junsu...It's really hard to wake him up, isn't Yunho?" Jaejoong sighed."Yup! Alright then, now our turn, me and Jae to wake him , can you do some favor for us?" Yunho asked gently.

"Hait, hyung! Everthing you ask, I will do it for you. Speak of it." Changmin replied with his right hand up to his head to show his respect.

"He he…ok then, can you prepare a breakfast for all of us. I already prepared half of it. Can you do another half?" Jaejoong asked.

"Okeyh! Ermm, what both of you want me to cook? I'm not good in cooking like Jae's." Changmin replied

"Ermm, let me think…What about…hot matrix? All of us like that kind of food besides Changmin good in making of hot matrix. How about it?" Yunho speak to give his opinion.

"Yup! I agree with you, Yunho. So, Changmin can you do the hot matrix as a breakfast for this morning?" Jaejoong asked.

"Yea, okey then. I will try my best to make hot matrix for five of us. And…please wake him upon?" Changmin asked before him going to the kitchen.

"You got it, don't worry!" both of them speak at the same time.

After Changmin left the room to go to the kitchen, Yunho and Jaejoong discuss each other about how to awake that baby, Junsu.

"So,Yunho hyung what we will do to this baby?" Jaejoong asked towards Yunho and at the same time, he was trying to wake Junsu up.

"Erm, in my opinion we can't awake him like usual because he will not give any direct response. So, we going to think another way." Yunho said and he trying to think what he going to do to wake Junsu.

"Ahha! I got an idea!Hehehe." Yunho said happily.

"What is it?" Jaejoong asked

"Did you see that kind of stuff at there?" Yunho said within him showing his index finger to point at the corner of the room.

"Huh? Are you telling me that you are going to do this kind of solutions to wake him up? Whoa! Unbelievable." Jaejoong asked.

"Believe it or not, this is the only way to wake him up. Oh, before that can you wake him up as usual method while I am trying to fill this stuff? Yunho said

"Okey, roger and out! Hehe….I cannot wait for his response. Hahaha!! How it is look like? Aiyo!" Jaejoong replied.

"Me too, I go first." Yunho said.

While Yunho filled that stuff, Jaejoong try to wake Junsu by shaking Junsu's body, but sorry to say it that it will not work.

"Aaagrh!! It will not work!! It is totally useless!! So, hurry up, Yunho!" Jaejoong

scream towards Yunho.

"I told you right? Hey! Be patience! This stuff is really heavy don't you give me some help?" Yunho said.

Poor Yunho…He looks terrible while he carrying that , Jaejoong comes toward him to help.

"Ok!Ok! Now, let's start. We will count from ,Junsu." Jaejoong said.

READY!!

3…2…1…

GO!!!!!!!!!

SPLASH!!!!!

"WAAAAA!!!!"

"Oro?! What's happen? Is it raining or there's some tornado?" Junsu awake immediately and he looking on his bed and his lovely shirt.

"Hey! Why I'm wetting?! What's going on?" Junsu said.

Then, his sight was straight forward to Yunho and Jaejoong.

"It's you..Both of you…What are you doing? Why both of you treating me like this?!Are you going nut? " Aiyo! Junsu is little bit angry.

"Don't mad of deserve it.. Did you know that Changmin and Jaejoong really try their best to wake you up? But there's nothing happen. So, I'm just thinking this is the only way to wake you up. Sorry, Junsu. We didn't mean to do that but we have too." Yunho said gently.

"But by doing this, its make my bed totally mess up. And both of you really cruel to me." Junsu said sadly.

"We are sorry, Junsu. Like Yunho said this is only way to wake you up. Thank God, this really work." Jaejoong said.

"But, I'm tired. I want to get enough rest. This life is really make me sick." Junsu replied while he taking his towel, ready to take a bath.

"I know same as Jaejoong, Yoochun and already know that all of us didn't get enough sleep, rest and time for our self. But there's nothing we can do. Once we enter this entertainment field, we must going to be prepared, right?" Yunho said within touch smoothly to Junsu's hair.

"Yup. I'm agreeing with you, Yunho. We are an artist, so we need to give one hundred percent and above to our life, right? Jaejoong replied to give his opinion.

"Oh,ok then.. But please don't do that again to me, hyung? Please…." Junsu said begging towards Yunho and Jaejoong.

"Ha-ha!! Ok! But once we woke you up, please awake. Or we going to do same way like this to you." Yunho give a warning to Junsu.

"Yup! You're right. Come on, Junsu. Its better you take your bath as soon as possible. Neh, I think the breakfast almost ready." Jaejoong said.

"Oh, chotto! Since Jae is here, who makes the breakfast?" Junsu asked.

"CHANGMIN!" both of them answered at the same time.

"Changmin? Really.. Long time didn't taste food that he made. What's taste is like?" Junsu said consciously.

"I hope it's going be fine. Come on, take your bath now Junsu." Yunho ordered.

"Ok!" Junsu replied then he immediately enters to the bathroom.

While Junsu gone to take a bath, Jaejoong talk to Yunho about the last member in this group that is Yoochun, one of the person that have cute face and personality. Sometimes, he is little bit emotional but Yoochun is totally NAUGHTY one. THE NAUGHTIEST PERSON in DBSK!!!!

"Yunho hyung, there's one more problem left. It is about Yoochun, another baby." Jaejoong said.

"I know. That person, Yoochun same as Junsu. Wake up lately in the morning. But the difference between both of them is it's not hard to awake Yoochun compared with Junsu." Yunho replied.

"Ha-ha! Yup! You're right. Ermm, anyway I got an idea to wake him up. Easy and simple one. We don't need use water towards him. He he." Jaejoong sighed.

"You going to use that kind of trick, aren't u? It's all up to you. As long he can awake. Oh, Jaejoong you're really naughty person." Yunho tell.

"Come on. Same as you. You are also naughty lol." Jaejoong replied.

"Oh, really? Ok! Both of us are same, really naughty. Ha-ha!" Yunho sighed.

Then, the room was blow out with their laughter.

In the kitchen, Changmin going to prepare all the ingredients for hot matrix. It seems like Changmin really feel excited to make a breakfast to all of them in this morning.

"Let see… What we've got here? Egg, salad and where's the salt?!" Changmin said. He tries to find a bottle of salt but could not find it.

"Oro?! Where is it?" poor Changmin… He still looks for the salt everywhere.

After 10 minutes.

"Ahha! Here it is but why Jaejoong hyung always keep hiding this. Its make other person that want to use the salt need to find it first. It's hard to find it. Jae really kind a weird person for Me." Changmin murmured.

"Now, we already got everything that we need to make hot matrix. So, let's do it! Ganbatte!" Changmin said in high spirit condition.

After that, Changmin almost finishing his cooks. He cooks like a pro chef by putting a lot of love in his cooking. Whoa! He can beat Jae but naa because Jaejoong is still the best chef in DBSK.

"Erm, before I serve it to everyone, let me try first." Changmin take one bite to taste the hot matrix.

"Haaa, not bad. It's taste good. I hope they will like it." Changmin said happily.

When Changmin prepared all stuff to serve the breakfast. Suddenly, there's come one person who is trying to make Changmin … SHOCKED!!

"CHANGMIN!" that person shouted to Changmin.

"Oh my god! What the heck… Junsu… What the… Aaargh! Thank God because I hold this glass tightly or else can happen. What are you doing here?" Changmin getting angry and he look like taking his breath rapidly because of the Junsu's action.

"Ha-ha! Sorry, I didn't mean too. What am I doing here? Of course, I came here to taking my breakfast. Erm, smell's good. Whoa! HOT MATRIX! Did you make this, Changmin?" Junsu asked.

"Yup! Yunho and Jaejoong ask me to do the hot matrix as a breakfast today whiles both of them trying to wake you up." Changmin replied.

"Oh, I know that. They already told me about the favor that they asked to you. And they also told me that you're trying hard to wake me up. Sorry, Changmin. I'm really tired yesterday. Our schedule was full of activities. Huh! Really tired. Sorry." Junsu said sadly.

"Never mind, forget about that. All of us feel tired every day besides that's what friend needs for. By the way, where's hyung?" Changmin asked about Yunho and Jaejoong.

"Erm, I think they are trying to awake Yoochun right now. Aaaa, Changmin can I taste it? Just one bite?" Junsu asked with his indulgence face.

"No! You can't! Don't you dare to taste it. Just wait for a while. We'll going to eat after this together. All five of us in one table. Just be patience, ok?" Changmin sighed.

"Ok! Ok! Erm, may I give some help before having breakfast? If you don't mind." Junsu asked gently.

"Oh, thanks a lot, hyung. I'm really appreciated about your kindness. Can you help me by arrange all this stuff properly? I want to make some hot chocolate for us." Changmin said.

"Ok! No problem!" Junsu replied happily.

This kind of cooperation shows how sweet the relationships between them. While Changmin and Junsu busy with preparation for breakfast, Yunho and Jaejoong already arrived in Yoochun's room in mission to wake him up.

"So, here it is. Let's do it, Jaejoong." Yunho said.

"Alright then. Come on." Jaejoong replied.

When Yunho and Jaejoong open the door to awake Yoochun, they found that Yoochun is gone. That's mean... Yoochun was disappearing.

"Oro?! Where's Yoochun?" Jaejoong asked.

"I don't know. Why his bed look terrible like this and that window… Why the window was open?" Yunho asked many question.

"Oh no… Don't tell me that Yoochun was being kidnap by someone… No way!" said Jaejoong panicky.

"What we going to do now, Yunho?" Jaejoong ask again.

At that time, Jaejoong was panic when he thinking about Yoochun. However, Yunho still calm to find some solutions. That's our leader in DBSK. Huhuhu…

Then, Yunho's sight was pointed at one place… He smiled.

"Better we call the police and tell them about this." Jaejoong said panicky.

Before Jaejoong call the police, Yunho already stop him to do that.

"What's wrong with you, Yunho? Our Yoochun is missing. Don't you want to do something?!" Jaejoong said.

"I'm sorry. Just look at down there. What do you see?" Yunho said.

"What the… Yunho, this is not the right time to play some jokes." Jaejoong get angry.

"Oh, Jae… Don't be panic. Calm down. Just do what I said." Yunho ordered.

"What?!" Jaejoong asked.

Jaejoong immediately turning his head to look the place that Yunho showed to him. And he was realized and trying to think what kind of object that he saw.

"So, what did you see, Jae?" Yunho asked.

"Huh, aaa… Legs… A pair of leg…So, it's mean that…" Jaejoong stopped and turning back his head towards Yunho.

"Yup! I think so… But if we want to make sure of this, let's check it out." Yunho nodded and both of them going to the side of the bed to find out what it is.

"Oh my god! Yoochun! What he doing down here?" Jaejoong shocked

"I don't know… But I think he just fine." Yunho said.

"How you can be so sure, Yunho?" Jaejoong asked.

"I know lol. Just look at Yoochun. He can sleep well even he fell down from the bed and he also can still hugging his lovely pillow tightly. You know what, Yoochun is the most people that have unique habit during sleeping. Don't you remember, Jae?" Yunho explained.

"Yeah! You're right and I remember that fact. Ok… Come on. Let's wake him up. I felt sorry to Changmin and Junsu because they are waiting for us to taking breakfast together." Jaejoong said.

"Ok! Let's do it… Yoochun! Wake up! Now are almost 9 am. We better hurry or else. Yoochun… Yoochun! Yoochun! Yoochun!!!" Yunho said within screaming to Yoochun to wake him up.

"Oh no… He slept like a baby. What we going to do now?" poor Yunho. He still trying to wake him up but it wasn't work.

"Let me try… Yoochun… Yoochun, wake up!"

"Yoochun, Come on! Breakfast almost ready. Changmin make hot matrix for us." Jaejoong said.

Yoochun wake up immediately and looking straight towards Yunho and Jaejoong.

"Is that true? Hot matrix as a breakfast?" Yoochun asked within blinked his both eye.

"Yup! You got it." Yunho sighed.

Suddenly, Yoochun stand up and he want to go to the kitchen. But before that, Jaejoong stop him by pulling him down.

"Ouch! It's hurt… What are you doing?" Yoochun said.

"Where are you going?" Jaejoong asked.

"What?! Of course, I want to go to the kitchen. To eat…" Yoochun replied innocently.

"Huh… Are you going to eat the breakfast without taking your bath or brush your teeth first, Yoochun? Are you out of your mind?" Yunho asked.

"Opps! I forgot. Sorry… Ok! I will take my bath. Please wait for me. We going to take a breakfast together, aren't we?" Yoochun grab his towel and going to the bathroom.

"You're forgotten? What happen to your mind, Yoochun?" Jaejoong asked.

"I'm sorry…" Yoochun apologizes.

"Ok! Never mind, Yoochun. We will take breakfast together… Hurry up, Yoochun!" Yunho ordered.

"Ok!" Yoochun replied.

"Now, Yunho. Let's go to the kitchen. We will wait for Yoochun and maybe we can give some help to Changmin and Junsu at there." Jaejoong said.

"Ok! Let's go!" Yunho replied.

Now, the mission is accomplished. Yunho and Jaejoong already success in making Junsu and Yoochun awake. And they're going to the kitchen where there is Changmin and Junsu and then waiting for Yoochun at there. They will take their breakfast together.

"Wow! Smell's good!" Yunho said. At that time Jaejoong follow Yunho at behind.

"Ah! Hyung! Breakfast is already done. Ermm, you are going to eat the breakfast now?" Changmin asked while Junsu arrange the glasses on the table.

"Not yet! Yoochun is taking his bath right now. Better us waiting for him. It's that ok?" Yunho asked.

"Oh, really… We really don't mind. As long we can eat together." Junsu said.

"Yup! Oh! Changmin, thanks for your help by preparing a breakfast for us. The hot matrix is look so delicious. Good job!" Jaejoong said happily.

"Thanks, hyung! Nope, I don't think so. I'm not good as Jae in cooking. I'm just doing my job that you asked to me. That's all." Changmin replied shyly.

"Don't be so down to earth, Changmin… You should be proud of it. You can cook well same as your singing and dancing. You got the talent…Hehehe…" Junsu said naughtily.

"Aagrh, stop it, Junsu! That's over reacting. By the way, why Yoochun didn't come yet? Why he taking his bath in such a long period?" Changmin asked.

At that time, Yoochun already arrived at the kitchen. He looks fresh after taking his bath.

"Hi, everyone! Waiting for me?" Yoochun asked.

"You! Yoochun!! You're late! What the heck that makes you late?" Junsu get angry.

"I'm sorry… I just want to make my room is neat and tidy. So, after this I can do my job in best condition and nicely…" Yoochun said.

"Oh, I forgot that you're a person that neat and tidy." Junsu replied.

"Ok! So, it's seems that everyone is here. Let's eat!" Yunho happily invited everyone.

"Ok!"

"Let's eat! Itadakimasu!" everyone said together.

"Whoa! This hot matrix is really good. Who makes this?" Yoochun asked.

"CHANGMIN!" everyone shouted Changmin's name at the same time.

"Really…! Waah, Changmin! Well done! It's really nice…" Yoochun said.

"See… I've told you. You got a talent in cooking lol. Just admit that fact. Right, Jae?" Junsu asked to Jaejoong.

"Ha-ha!! You're right… You should be grateful about that, Changmin… Honestly, you're cooking was nice…" Jaejoong said politely.

"Oh! Thanks everyone. I appreciated that. Erm, how about the taste? I hope it's nice…" Changmin said nicely.

"It's not just nice, Changmin but MARVELLOUS!" Yunho said proudly.

"Who's want hot chocolate? Junsu asked.

"If you don't mind, please pour it into my glasses." Jaejoong said towards Junsu.

"Ok!" Junsu said.

"So, hyung… What about our schedule for today?" Yoochun asked towards Yunho.

"Oh… I'm not sure what kind of activities that we need to go through for today. Better us waiting for our manager to confirm about our schedule." Yunho said.

"Oh! Ok! You're Yunho! Our best leader in the world! Yeah!" Yoochun said.

"Yup! We love you!" everyone nodded about that fact.

"Hip! Hip! Hurray! Yunho! Yunho! Yunho!" everyone shouted.

"Ok! Ok! Enough! Don't make me embarrasses. Just finish your breakfast as soon as possible. Our manager will be arrived after this. So be preparing to do all the activities for today." Yunho said kindly.

"Ok, Boss!" everyone shouted in high spirit.

Every member in DBSK enjoyed their meals during breakfast time. Their bodies need to be filling with energies because they're going to do a lot of activities for today. And then, the manager of DBSK almost arrived at their luxurious condominium.

After finished their breakfast, all of them was sitting in the living room. Yunho and Yoochun were reading the newspaper, while the rest watching the TV. Suddenly, they heard the ringing of bell in about three times.

DING DONG…!

DING DONG…!

DING DONG…!

"Oro?! Who's coming?" Junsu and Changmin asked.

"I think our manager has arrived…" Jaejoong said.

"Let me open it…" Yunho said.

"I'll follow you…" Jaejoong replied.

After Yunho open the door, his manager already arrive in front of their door.

"Annyeong, Mr Kim! Come in…" Yunho greeted.

"Thank you, my son…" Mr Kim replied.

Mr Kim is the DBSK's manager. He is so responsible and always takes care about five of them. He treats all the members like his own son.

"How are you, Yunho, Jaejoong?" Mr Kim asked.

"Oh, we're just fine, thank you and how about you?" Yunho replied.

"Same as you, Yunho…Where's the rest of you?" Mr Kim asked.

"All of them in living room. Come on this way." Jaejoong replied.

As they enter to the living room, all of them including Yunho and Jaejoong greeting Mr Kim nicely and politely.

"Aaaa, Mr Kim… It's nice to see you again." Yoochun said happily.

At that time, Changmin go to the kitchen and come back by bring some hot chocolate to Mr Kim.

"Here, Mr Kim. Hot Chocolate… It's nice if we drink it when it still hot." Junsu said.

"Thanks a lot." Mr Kim replied as he drinks the hot chocolate.

"So, did you know why I come here?" Mr Kim asked.

"Erm… Let me guess, you're going to tell us about our schedule for today, isn't it?" Yoochun thought about the reason why Mr Kim came to their house.

"You're right… So, are you ready to hear about it?" Mr Kim asked to all of them.

"Yea! Of course!" everyone shouted.

"Wait the minute… Are you come here alone, Mr Kim?" Yunho asked a question towards Mr Kim politely since him and Jaejoong saw there is only Mr Kim coming to their house.

"Oh, yes… Actually, I don't want to burden the other staff. So, I came here by myself." Mr Kim replied.

"Did you use a car to come here?" Jaejoong asked.

"First of all, yes… I use my car then when I reached at the bas station, I stopped at there then I make a decision for taking a bus to come here…Ha-ha!" Mr Kim replied happily.

"What?! Are you out of your mind? Predict what will happen if our company know about this… About 'DBSK's manager taking a bus to meet the DBSK members'…And you put your life in danger… Not just because of our company but our fans…" Changmin said.

"Yea! Changmin right… How about you are getting caught by our fans? Isn't terrible? Oh my god, although you're our manager but you're like our family…Our father… Don't make us worried…" Junsu replied back and he seem scared about this thing.

"Hehehe… I'm sorry… I know… That's why I bring this mask… Ha-ha!!" Mr Kim replied by showing his mask…

"What the…" everyone so shocked after heard what Mr Kim's said.

"One more thing, as long all of you didn't tell anyone else especially to our company then hehehe… I'll be safe." Mr Kim replied naughtily.

"Ok then where did you keep your car?" Yoochun asked.

"I kept it at the bus station. They will take care of it and make sure that it is safe." Mr Kim replied within drinks his hot chocolate again.

"Oh… Mr Kim, you're naughty…" Yunho tell.

"Yes, I am… But don't forget, all of you are the same. Naughty boy…" Mr Kim replied.

"What's make you want to take a bus to come here?" Junsu asked.

"Oh, there's nothing… I just want to feel the experience about taking a bus to go somewhere else… It's really nice…" Mr Kim smiled to all of them.

"W H A T?!" everyone shocked about his reason.

"Ok! Back to our topic, my sons… About your schedule for today." Mr Kim said.

"Yup! We're ready!" Yunho replied.

"Ok! Actually there are no activities for today. Our company decided to give all of you some break time." Mr Kim explained.

"Really?! That's great… At last, we got the time for our self. YAHOO!" everyone shouted happily.

"There is one more thing, all of you will go to a vacation starting from today." Mr Kim tells them.

""WOW!! Oh my god… It's… I'm speechless. Hyung! We're going for vacation. Yeah!" Changmin shouting happily..

"Ermmm… Mr Kim, all of us… I mean, we're going to the vacation by together in same place, isn't it?" Junsu asked.

"Yes, all of you in same place… Don't worry…" Mr Kim replied.

"Where is it? Where's our vacation, Mr Kim?" everyone asked that question to Mr Kim at the same time.

"Ha-ha! Be patience… I think in Saipan… Yup! At there…" Mr Kim nodded.

"Ermm, one more thing, Mr Kim… Is there any event will go to be held at Saipan? I mean there's a fan?" Junsu asked curiously.

Mr Kim just smiled. He touched Junsu's hair smoothly.

"No dear… This is your private vacation… No one can disturb you at that time. Besides peoples in Saipan really know about you and respect your privacy. There's no over fanatic fans at there. So, take it easy, Junsu…" Mr Kim replied nicely.

"Oh, so it's mean there is no DBSK's fan at there?" Yoochun asked.

"No… No… Hey, you're DBSK The most famous boy band in the world. You've got a lot of fans out there including Saipan." Mr Kim tells.

"So, what are you going to say, Mr Kim?" Jaejoong asked.

"My dear sons, I already said it earlier. In Saipan, yes, of course, all of them were big fans of you… But there's no fanatic fans at there, they're really respect and understand your privacy and the conditions of yours. Got it?" Mr Kim explained.

"Oh, that's good… I appreciated to all of our fans… Because of them we already achieved our success. Thanks to them…" Yunho said optimist.

"However, we're still need our privacy…I hope they can understand our situation." Junsu replied.

"Yup!! Agree with you." Yunho, our DBSK's leader said.

"Ok then, get ready right now… Prepared and packing all of your stuff. We will go to the airport at 12 pm. Take your time, ok?" Mr Kim said.

"Are you come along with us, Mr Kim? Going to the Saipan?" Yunho asked.

"No… Like I said, this is your private vacation. You'll out of the distributions. Just relax… By the way, enjoy your vacation!" Mr Kim replied nicely.

"Oh, ok… Thanks a lot, Mr Kim" Yunho said politely towards Mr Kim.

"Welcome… Now, packing your stuff, Yunho." Mr Kim ordered.

"Ok!" Yunho replied happily.

Then, all of them enjoyed packing their stuff. They bring their clothes, gadgets, some health supplements and etc. They're really happy after heard about the vacation. For them, this is the most precious time in their life because they are taking the vacation without any distribution. This golden chances really makes all of them had their own time just for themselves. Hehehehe…

**TO BE CONTINUE..........PLEASE WAIT FOR IT!!!!**

**DBSK!!HWAITING!!!!!!!!**


End file.
